<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by BlueCopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262291">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCopper/pseuds/BlueCopper'>BlueCopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry Spardacest One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Child Nero (Devil May Cry), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nero is the child of Vergil and Dante, Protectiveness, Romance, Slice of Life, Some sort of AU, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V is a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCopper/pseuds/BlueCopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Vergil are a pair, they have Nero as their biological five year-old son. Living their everyday life, with some unexpected first signs that Nero isn't only human.</p><p> </p><p>Beta-read by dicksoutforproblematiccontent. Thanks a lot, for improving my writing! :)</p><p> </p><p>DON'T REPOST OR COPY this work without my permission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry Spardacest One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spardacest Server Fics and Art</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed some fluff, cause hard times in RL.<br/>So I wrote this little fic. </p><p>Have fun. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>DADDY!” </em> </p><p>The scream echoed through the hallways. The porch door to the garden was open to let the warm late-summer-air in the house. It was a high-pitched wail. He could almost hear the tears that were running down the heated cheeks, and Dante flinched heavily. The wooden spoon he held to stir the spaghetti, with tomato sauce - the only meal he could actually cook, clattered forgotten to the floor. </p><p>He rushed out to see what had happened. It wasn’t normal that Nero screamed that loud in that tone, but he didn’t get the chance to reach the garden. In the next moment a crying boy clutched his thigh and was smearing his tears, snot and <em>blood?</em> over his pants. Panicked, he tried to calm himself down, wondering what had happened as he stroked through the tousled, white hair smeared with grime and slightly pink from the blood. He would do anything to protect his son from harm, reaching down to pry open the firm grip around his thigh to kneel in front of Nero.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>Nero sniveled and shivered while Dante examined him for wounds, but couldn’t find anything. Nero’s face and body were unharmed, though his face and clothes were smeared with dirt and drying blood. His blue eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Daddy, I ... I have done something ....” the five-year-old sniveled and wiped away his tears. Dante wrapped his arms around him, consoling him, caressing his back. Nero buried his face in Dante’s neck and grabbed his shirt to hold himself close to Dante, and he could smell the metallic tint of the blood and the dirt. He was so small and fragile in his hold.<br/>
<br/>
“Wanna tell me?” he asked, after a few moments, in a comforting voice. At the same time, he could hear the steps of Vergil coming downstairs.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Nero howled and new hot tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking into the collar of his father’s shirt.</p><p>“Everything is gonna be fine.” Dante hugged the little boy and threw a concerned look at Vergil, who was coming closer, standing beside the two watching the scene.</p><p>“No! Nothing's fine! V is gone and... and... and.... the rat...” Nero stuttered. With knitted brows, Vergil kneeled beside Dante and tousled Nero's hair, a hand lying comforting on the little shoulder. Vergil’s concerned look crossing Dante’s.</p><p>“He is surely unharmed... “ Dante whispered. He felt Nero nodding at his neck, before the little boy noticed Vergil.</p><p>“Daddy!” he shoved out of Dante’s hold to clutch at Vergil, who quickly latched on to the boy, before he stood up, the crying Nero on his arm, swiping away some of the tears.</p><p>“Dante, would you?” Vergil gestured through the porch door out in the garden.</p><p>Dante nodded and got outside. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Vergil, with Nero on his arms, stood in the door, watching. Nero hiccuped now and then. The scene was visible from there, a torn apart animal laid on the grass, guts and limbs scattered around. Dante examined the place, standing up – a rat - tail dangling between Dante’s fingers.</p><p>“We’ve found the rat.” he exclaimed. Nero sniffled. Vergil’s gaze wandered over to Nero, his eyes red from crying, filled with tears, clean streaks on the cheeks where the blood was washed away from the tears. Nero gripped at Vergil’s collar and buried his face in his neck. Vergil gently caressed his head.</p><p>“I don’t see V, but maybe he’s just hiding. Nero, what happened?” Dante asked again, leaving the mess behind.</p><p>“Tell us, so we can help you.” Vergil chimed in.</p><p>“I ate it. I thought I hurt V.” his muffled voice against Vergil’s neck was almost stubborn.</p><p>“You <em>ate</em> it?” Dante repeated, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>“V was playing with it... and then... then something happened and... and… I jumped on the rat and then... I can't remember. “ he sniffled again as he stared at the mangled rat.</p><p>Vergil and Dante threw a pointed look at each other.</p><p>“Let’s get you clean, hm? How about a bath? Then we can have dinner, and we can talk a bit about it.” Vergil tried to calm down Nero more. The boy nodded. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dante gazed at his brother, catching the way Vergil was looking at him, and it was clear - he had to clean the mess.</p><p>“I take care of everything.” he sighed... he had a clue of what had happened, and he was concerned.</p><p>“You have to find V!” Nero sniveled and gazed over Vergils shoulder at Dante.<br/>
<br/>
“I will find him.” Dante nodded, smiling at his son as Vergil and Nero went back inside. </p><p>Then, he got to work.</p><p>First, he washed his hands, saving the dinner. Second, he got a plastic bag and threw the remains of the rat in the trash. When that was done, he searched the garden and the lower floor, but he couldn't find the cat. Next, he tried to lure V out with a box of treats in his hand, but with no success. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sighing, he put the treats on the kitchen-counter. He still had to change and wash himself at least. Then he could try again.</p><p>Vergil prepared a quick bath for his son, who was shoving his shirt over his head, his hair disheveled. He kicked his pants away under a scolding look of Vergil. Nero placed his dirty clothes almost immediately in the laundry basket. Then, he climbed over the side of the bathtub, and into in the warm water before plopping himself down, staring at Vergil.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked. Nero licked his bloody and snotty lips.</p><p>“It... tasted good. I can understand why V is hunting them!” Vergil had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“Yes, I can understand that. That’s because you’re special. But we’ve told you so already. The first time is hard....”<br/>
“...and remember to do this not when other people are around.” Dante mumbled from the door and Vergil pierced him with an icy glare.</p><p>“You know exactly why he can’t do this. We talk later.” Nero’s gaze wandered between them.</p><p>“Please, don’t fight.... I’m sorry... it ... it was... “ new tears streamed down his face and Vergil patted his hair.</p><p>“It’s alright Nero. It happens, don’t be so hard on yourself, we weren’t fighting. And V is fine, I promise.” Vergil took some shower-gel and a sponge and washed Nero, who still had some tears streaming down his face before he, pouted, with crossed arms, naked in the bathtub.</p><p>The boy was cute though. Dante wasn’t angry, he was concerned. He sighed and threw his own clothes in the laundry basket. He took a washcloth and removed the blood that Nero smeared on his neck, before he got to the bedroom he shared with Vergil and put on fresh clothes.</p><p>Vergil watched Dante go. He wasn’t unconcerned either, when he thought of the previous... <em>normal</em> life that they led. Except for their relationship and for their demonic side and the demon-hunting. And except for their son. He could understand his brother, but Dante shouldn’t take that out on Nero, who couldn’t help it, and couldn’t control himself enough. At least not yet. They would have to talk, not argue, even if that couldn’t be ruled out.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” he washed Nero’s hair which then shone white again. He rinsed Nero off, who was unusually quiet. He guessed that was still the shock of what he’d done. That he might have hurt V.</p><p>“Is that gonna happen again?” Nero finally asked when he had lifted the boy out of the bathtub and dried him off. Normally Nero insisted on doing it himself because he was already a big boy, but it still bothered him as it seemed, and Vergil still didn’t believe in fooling his son.</p><p>“Yes, probably. But by then you will control it better and we will take care of you. It is important that you always let us know. Do you understand?” Nero nodded slowly, subconsciously sucking his thumb in his mouth. A sign that he took the whole thing harder than he made it appear.</p><p>“Come on, get dressed. You can do that on your own, right?“ Nero looked at Vergil with big blue eyes, then he slowly nodded. Wiping his wet thump on his leg.</p><p>“Yes, I can.” Vergil ruffled his fluffy hair, which was almost dry again.</p><p>“Very good, then you go downstairs and help Dante set the table, will you?” Nero nodded again, a little absent-mindedly.</p><p>“I have to wash myself a little, then I’ll come after you.” Vergil said, watching Nero leave the bathroom. </p><p>He had just cleaned the bloody stains on his neck and face when he felt something pull on his shirt.</p><p>“Can you come with me? I don’t want to be alone.“ Nero asked in a squeaky voice, looking up at him with wide eyes. Vergil bit his tongue. Nero was so cute. He had that look from Dante. He couldn't make Nero do this alone when the boy so rarely asked for help. Normally he <em> would </em>do things on his own insisting he could do it by himself but still accepting the help when it came.</p>
<hr/><p>In the meantime Dante had finished cooking and just as he put the plates on the table he heard a familiar crack. Teeth on treats. V was sitting on the counter. He had opened the box of treats and ate it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Crafty cat. Dante <em> knew </em>the little shit was able to open boxes and bags.</p><p>“Well, at least that’s something.” Dante shook his head and V blinked at him. The cat was so black you could only make out the green eyes. He looked indifferent, not excited or frightened, and Dante caressed the cat’s soft fur.</p><p>V rubbed his head against his owner’s hand and purred, before Dante quickly snatched the treats away and placed them in one secured cupboard.</p><p>“Good, you’re fine. Nero will be happy.” He muttered to himself.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A moment later Vergil and Nero came downstairs. Both clean.</p><p>“V!” Nero screamed and ran immediately towards the cat. Amazingly, the animal remained silent, sitting in place and letting Nero pet him through the thick fur. It surprised Dante; after the incident, he would have expected that the cat ran away. Smiling, he ruffled Nero’s hair.</p><p>“See, everything is fine.”</p>
<hr/><p>After dinner it was bedtime for Nero. Together, he and Vergil went upstairs and got their son ready for bed, but first there would be a small conversation. At least they had to make sure Nero was okay, they definitely agreed on that.</p><p>With Nero lying in his bed, Vergil sat on one side of the bed and Dante on the other. V curled up, content at the foot of the bed. His whiskers and ears slightly twitched.</p><p>“So Nero. What happened today is normal. It happened to me and Dante when we were little, too. That’ll get better. That’s because you’re partly a demon.” Nero focused and nodded.</p><p>“That means you ate rats, too?” Nero asked, and Dante laughed.</p><p>“Well, not a rat, I think I had a squirrel, if I remember correctly.” Vergil said and shrugged.</p><p>“Do they taste good, too?” Nero looked spellbound at him and then questioningly at Dante, who grimaced.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t really like them.” Dante whispered, ruffling Nero’s hair.</p><p>“It’s nothing serious. It happens and later, when you’re old enough, we’ll show you how to control it and ... we’ll show you how to hunt down evil demons, too.” Dante explained.</p><p>Nero’s eyes looked interested. Big, bright. Not like a child who was about to sleep.</p><p>“Tell me a story!” demanded the boy, and Dante grinned. That was clearly his specialty. Vergil wasn’t bad at killing demons either, but he was far less fond of talking about it. He nodded at his brother, trusting he would exclude the nasty stuff.</p><p>“Good night, Nero.” Vergil whispered and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Night Daddy.” he said and smiled at him. Such a radiant smile. You couldn’t blame the kid for anything.</p>
<hr/><p>When Dante entered their bedroom, some time had passed.</p><p>“He’s finally asleep.” he said. Vergil looked up from his book and grimaced a little. He was fully clothed. The usual evening routine, reading until bedtime.</p><p>“I guess we should talk about it now. Don’t you think so?” He closed the book. His attention is solely on Dante.</p><p>The younger brother inhaled heavily. His weight sinking in the mattress, he looked at Vergil. A few moments of silence between them and he finally spoke.</p><p>“You know I had my share of problems... and I still have them. I can’t fully accept my demon side, as you know. I just want him to have a normal life. I hoped it would never happen to him. He’s... one half of you and one of me. I had hoped that more of the human side would dominate him. Until today. He clearly <em> is </em>more demon than I feared and less human than I had hoped for.” Dante swallowed hard. Audible for Vergil and he sighed.</p><p>“We can handle it. We have handled ourselves just fine, without the help of our parents. We are here for Nero, we protect him, we help him. I know you have fears. But we will overcome them as always.” he leaned towards Dante, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding him close to his chest. Pecking his neck.</p><p>“I don’t want him to fear his demon-side. Your view of things is as helpful as my own, and so we can embrace him fully, don’t you think?” Vergil murmured towards Dante, who relaxed in his hold. Let his weight shift towards Vergil. Enjoying the warmth.</p><p>“Yes, we can handle that. I love him either way.” Dante assured and Vergil crooked a brow, almost worried.</p><p>“I never doubted it, Dante. I hope you didn’t think that of me?” his voice was hard, unforgiving and Dante turned in his embrace, looking up to Vergil. Letting his gaze linger on his brother.</p><p>“Now, I’m sure.” Dante smiled a little and Vergil sighed heavily.</p><p>“Foolishness, Dante.” he smacked his flat hand against Dante’s forehead. His younger brother snickered.</p><p>“You still love me? Or have I to prove my love to you?” Dante let his hands wander over Vergil’s chest, kissing his jaw.</p><p>“I still love you.” Vergil sighed in the ample ministrations of his lover.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the middle of the night the bedroom-door opened slowly and the sound of naked feet on the wooden floor were audible, slowly coming closer to the bed. Vergil flinched a little, Dante who lay over him, hummed.</p><p>Nero standing in front of the bed. Tousled hair, big eyes, filled with tears, one thumb in his mouth, V hanging under one arm of Nero. A protesting ‘meh’ coming from the cat.</p><p>“Can I sleep here? I had a bad dream.” he sniffed and Vergil nodded, shoving Dante from his chest, who stirred.</p><p>“What’s….?” he opened lazily one eye and grunted as Nero hopped onto the bed, after settling V there, hitting Dante’s stomach.</p><p>“I’m awake!” he said with a muffled voice, and Vergil almost snorted in laughter. Nero wriggled himself between the sheets and tugged at both of them.</p><p>“You need to be closer! So that bad dreams won’t reach me!” he insisted.</p><p>“Alright, little one.” Dante muttered and closed the distance, placing a kiss on Nero’s cheek. Drifting away already.</p><p>Vergil eyed the two of them and snuggled up to them. He laid an arm over Nero, resting it onto Dante’s chest.</p><p>“Daddy... goodnight kiss!” Nero whispered and Vergil obliged, placing a kiss to Nero’s other cheek.</p><p>“Good night. Have pleasant dreams.” he whispered. His family this close by his side? This was the best feeling, ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>